


Curiosity Gets You

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Humor, Ash is scared of his bf's porn, Attempt at Humor, Boundaries, Fluff, Good End, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn Magazines, Porn Watching, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Ash goes to Japan and finds some hardcore 'American boy' porn in Eiji's room. ....he is unsure how to react to it. .....it hit a bit close to home. It made him uncomfortable."LOOK, I WATCHED THOSE BEFORE I EVEN MET YOU"Attempt at comedy feels. Non-explicit, but allusions to things.





	Curiosity Gets You

**Author's Note:**

> I could have pushed it farther into either the awkward humor territory. I use 'Ash does sexual things he doesn't like to impress other's' far too often. 
> 
> Originally posted for smutweek: Based on the 'boundaries' and 'videotaping' prompts 
> 
> Lightly edited as of 5/28/19, because if it's cringey now, it was HELLA cringey before.

……

 

He was already stressed about visiting Japan, let alone Eiji’s parent’s house. What if they didn’t like him. What if he said something dumb. What if they already hated him...

This, out of all things, was not what he was expecting to make him uncomfortable.

He found this little gem tucked in the back of Eijis bookcase behind some comics. “American Twink Railed Hard Gangbang’ the ‘Engrish’ scrawled across the cover in distressed white letters.

He’d thought it weird that there was a video tape behind the comics.

Eiji was out in the kitchen with his family. Ash wondered if his mom ever found his porn, this wasn’t a very sneaky place for it. Maybe she gave him privacy ‘boys will be boys’ and such. Eiji was nineteen when he first came to America. Men have needs.

The boy on sleeve was pretty and blonde, tied up in black shibari on top of a muscular man who’s face wasn’t pictured. The boy looked younger than him….

….but Eiji was still young. It’s normal to desire someone close to your own age. And Japan has different ‘age of consent’ laws didn’t it?  He still felt his stomach shift.

He looked at the back of the tape; images of the boy tied up in a grimy subway car, wrists attached to the overhead bars. Large men surrounding him.

That…… hit a little close to home. But that correlation was interesting. This was Eiji’s first trip back home, so it was unlikely these were new.

He removed some of the other comics, a single shelf of tankobons.  Behind them there was a another video and a few magazines. By no means a sizable porn collection. He could hold all of it in one hand. It was actually pretty pathetic.

Shorter had two milk crates of playboy magazines he’d swiped over the years. A truly impressive feat, seeing that almost all of them were shoplifted or stolen. He used to joke ‘when I die, you can have my porn collection,” To which Ash always responded with disgust.

His dad had ‘motorcycle’ magazines that Ash knew about before he ran away, it’s not like they were hidden. The house was only men; him, dad, and Griff. Of course Griff had some pinup girls from Sports Illustrated on his walls. Ash supposed Eiji’s small collection was part of living at home. …but a significant amount of it was pretty white boys getting fucked.

At least he didn’t need to worry about his boyfriend being attracted to him or not. ….now that they were at a point where attraction was acknowledged and welcomed. If he’d seen this when he first met Eiji, he could have been convinced there were ulterior motives.

He flipped through the magazines out of curiosity. One was relatively normal ‘straight’ man stuff; female models, cute Asian schoolgirls. Sweet innocence the primary sex appeal with provocative voyeuristic camera angels and demure poses. This is what he was expecting, not the other magazines full of kink. A slim blindfolded blonde boy with cum on his face. Another image of a Caucasian boy tied open over a Spanish horse, wood pressing into his groin.

He knew his hair was irrationally standing on end. The images were only shocking in relation to who owned them. Eiji was in the kitchen talking to his family, catching up. After introductions and talking, stumbling over Japanese and English. Ash had turned in early due to jetlag. The details of Eiji’s childhood room fascinated him. A tidy study area. No sports posters on the wall, the image Ibe took was framed in the family room though. The comics had drawn him in with their touch of color and personality….. Finding this was….stash… entirely unexpected in contrast to the clean normal exterior.

But he supposed that was normal. Most people didn’t broadcast their sexuality, let alone desires like these. Honestly, at the beginning of their relationship he was curious if Eiji even liked guys, his “Do you have a girlfriend?” question testing the waters. Eiji’s cautious “No, no girlfriend,” giving him a glimmer of hope to entertain an idea and fantasy he knew he shouldn’t have.

But Eiji’s awful flirting, and terrible dick jokes, bravery and earnest attitude….. and somehow they ended up here. He was doomed to fall for such a sheltered honest guy who laughably wanted to protect him and didn’t want anything in return. An equal he didn’t deserve.

 

But still…. Leather?

 

He had never needed to do much S&M thankfully, it wasn’t the primary draw to him…. But he’d done it.

Ash flipped through some more pages. A boy in a spidergag. Asian this time. This seemed to be more of a leather magazine than anything. The photography highlighted the young men in various restraints.

 

The last two magazines were ‘Hardcore White Boy’, and he was a bit scared to open them. This might be a secret that Eiji didn’t want to share, but curiosity got the better of him.

                It was exactly what he expected. Bondage and gangbangs, and red marks, and…. He put the papers down.

                He tried to forget that the boys looked very similar to him. None quite had his shade of blonde, and eye color wasn’t visible in most images, but the correlation was there.

                He decided it was time to put the porn back and stop poking in his significant other’s personal business. …but he kind of wanted to tease the man.

                He left the girly mag out. Opening it and posing it over his T-shirt covered chest when he heard the creak of Eiji finally opening the bedroom door.

                He gave his best overexaggerated sexy stretch, showcasing what he’d found. “This is the kind of thing you like?” He tried to pout, “Am I not your type?”

                Eiji froze as he saw the magazine in Ash’s hand. Evaluating the Caucasian in front of him for anything more than the shenanigans being currently pulled.

                “D-! Where did you find that?”

Ash rolled over, mischief overriding his system. “In your comics,” Shit-eating grin.

“I- is that all you found?” Dread crept up Eiji’s face…. It was adorable.

“Does a good boy like you have more?” He flipped through the magazine, “I think she’s pretty,” He teased. A pretty girl whining and covering her breasts as the camera ‘interrupted’ her changing.

“You know I’m not a ‘good boy’. Stop being a dick,”

His stuttering and flushing were amusing. ….Ash wanted to unbutton that pajama shirt and see how far the pinkness went…. But they were at Eiji’s parent’s house, and Japanese walls were thin.

Eiji set up his futon next to Ash. Letting a hand creep out to hold his friend’s fingers.

The night was normal.

………………………………………..

The trip was normal.

 

He still couldn’t forget the video tape and magazines.

He wondered if Eiji would ever bring it up. The other always knew when he was lying.

 

Nothing was mentioned.

 

They had been messing around a bit beforehand…. It was still weird. New. Hesitant in a way that was annoying, but not unwarranted.

 

……………………………….

                They had been moved into their new apartment about a week now. Eiji was out. The visible camcorder gave him an idea…..

 

It was easy to go to the sex store and find the things he wanted a few days earlier. Ash had been debating this for a while.

He wanted to see what would happen.

It couldn’t possibly hurt anything. Either Eiji would be turned on or it would be humiliatingly hilarious, both weren’t horrible outcomes.

 

 

…………………………………………………………..

Ash struggled more than he’d like to admit setting up the camera on the tripod…. He’d never needed to do this himself.

The camera’s presence still made him nervous. He denied that he was shaking.

He checked the viewfinder and lay out his implements.

He thought of who he was doing this for.

……………………………………………

“Hey! I’ve got a present for you,” Ash pecked him on the cheek as he returned.

Everything was cleaned up. The only evidence was the small cassette he’d titled ‘**Special XOXO’ with permanent marker.

                He plugged the camcorder into the TV.

Sounds of his own moaning filled the apartment.

 

Eiji sputtered. The disbelief was delightful.

Ash licked the shell of his ear, brushing his soft hair. “Does it turn you on? I’ve still got rope marks on my legs, you wanna see?”

No reaction, but the older boy’s body was fraught with tension. Sexual tension?

He trembled at the suggestion, fought the urge to bolt and leave the one person he trusted more than anything. He licked his lips to cover up that reaction.

 Would Eiji take the bait?

Was this bait? He just wanted to know Eiji’s reaction……

 

“So you did find it…..?” his voice was low and resentful.

 

Ash traced a finger along his boyfriend’s face, lightheartedly. Eiji refused to look at him, even going as far to hide his face in his hands.

“You must think I’m a terrible pervert...”

“It's cute. I knew you were a pervert, I never knew you were this kind. Do you want to do that to me?” He pulled his tank top to the side, pink nipple poking out of the thin cotton…. “You seem to be interested, I can be your real-life fantasy. Is that why you like me?” A frisky squeeze to the groin…. Eiji was hard… 

 

“Look, I watched those before I even met you,” He brushed Ash’s hand away, defensive. Angry? “Stop being cruel. I will not do stuff like that with you unless you want to.”

Eiji slumped farther into the couch, immobilized by embarrassment.

Ash shut off the TV, killing his practiced sounds of pseudo ecstasy.

………………………………………………………………

 

Cautiously Eiji entered their shared bedroom. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think I should have let you know. It is embarrassing, you know?”

Ash stirred from under the covers, feigning sleep, “It’s not what you want from me?”

“….…you are very attractive. But I do not like you only because you are attractive,”

“I don't think I want you to do stuff like that to me. …. But I don’t think I mind if you have it. You want me to buy you more?”

"You will look very weird buying it when you look like the cover-boys," Eiji elbowed him playfully.

Ash laughed, "You're a dirty pervert,"

Eiji's pout was adorable, Ash couldn't resist reaching over and kissing it off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me at  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction  
> https://twitter.com/FishboneLynx  
> https://curiouscat.me/TrashAYfanfiction
> 
> I'm in a bit of a writing slump at the moment, if you can't tell. I think I might just be writing too much and stressing too much on producing GOOD/frequent content instead of just writing whatever the fuck I enjoy.


End file.
